


Liquid Ice

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: GruVia One Shot





	

"Lucy-chan, how did you catch Natsu?"

Laughing, "What do you mean Juvy? Like how did I get him to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Raising an eyebrow, "Let me guess, you'd like a certain black haired mage to be your boyfriend?"

Blushing red, "Juvia really likes Gray-Sama."

"Yeah that's obvious.  Well, Natsu and I were close friends first and it kinda just developed into more..."

"You're friends with Gray-sama, what can Juvia do to get him?"

"Be his friend, be less clingy; he hates that. Oh and show a little more skin, stop wearing the long skirts and long sleeve tops, that might help; I mean you've got great legs, show it!"

"S-skin?!" She stammers turning even brighter red.

"Don't worry, we'll help you."

"We??"

"Our resident white haired match maker has been dying to put you two together!"

 

"Mira I've got news I think you'll like."

"What's that Lucy?"

"Juvia asked me for help in catching Gray."

Mira shrieks, "I've been waiting for this!"

"I know," Lucy chuckles, "Any ideas?"

"We need to create a situation that gets his full attention so he finally takes notice of her, in a good way; make him long to see her again."

"Yeah, but how?"

The she-demon grins, "I'll think of something."

 

Mira and Lucy drag Juvia to the hair salon and a clothing store to do a makeover. No more rolled bob hair cut! Straightened, razor cut, layered; the length starting at her chin in front then tapers longer in the back. They also add a few white highlights to frame her face. 

"Gray seems to like icy colors right?"  Finding a white halter top they pair it with a matching cropped light teal jacket and skirt that falls to mid-thigh. They finish the look with white knee high 4" boots.

"I look like a hooker!" Juvia squeals

"Well you’re trying to _'hook'_ a man so it fits!" Lucy and Mira giggle. 

"Come on Juvia, Lyon is waiting at the guild for you!" 

When the 3 girls walk in, Lyon who had been sitting with Natsu and Laxus turns to look at them.  His mouth drops and his face turns cherry red.  Natsu and Laxus just snicker. 

"J, J, Juvia!" He stammers.  Trying to stand his legs wobble a little.  "You look so, so gorgeous!"

"Thanks Lyon, you look very nice too." She blushes. 

 _'She blushed for me!!!'_   He screams in his head.

Mira and Lucy who've walked up to their guy's stare at the pair with grins on their faces.  "Shall we go?" 

 

"Loki why'd we come to the festival?"

"Why to check out the girls!! I needed a break from my world."  _'And as a favor to my Princess, operation Gruvia is about to begin!'_

 

The three couples head into the festival grounds, "Well what shall we start with, there's rides, games, food booths.."

"No rides for me!" Exclaims Natsu, Laxus nods in agreement. 

"Okay, games then." Chimes in Lucy.

Standing in line of one of the game booths, the couples talk and laugh. Natsu holds Lucy's hand, Laxus holds Mira from behind. Lyon stands with his hand on Juvia's back; it makes her a little uncomfortable but Mira gives her the _'just go with it'_ look so she acts as if it's okay with her.

Next in line, Lyon plays and wins. "Go ahead Juvia, pick a prize. She picks an adorable stuffed bear. "Thank you Lyon!" She hugs it too her chest.

Standing back as Natsu tries his luck, Lyon is holding Juvia by the waist. With their backs to them they don't see Loki and Gray walk by.

 

"Hey look its Natsu them," Points out Loki

Gray- "Why is Lyon with them? And who's the girl he's got his arm around; I don't remember him telling me had a girlfriend, she kinda looks like...."

Lyon whispers something into Juvia's ear making her laugh.

"Wait that laugh, its Juvia; what the hell is she doing with him!"

"Um, well it looks like they're on a date."

"Oh no that's not gonna work!"

Grabbing Gray by the arm. "Dude, chill, it's not like she's your girlfriend. You can't just go over there and mess things up." Dragging him away, "Come on, let's talk."

 

Oblivious to what happened behind her Juvia is starting to enjoy herself. After a couple more games, the couples head to the food court, where Lyon gets her some sweet Dango; a treat she loves and a blueberry drink to wash it down. They all sit at a picnic table to rest their stomach, especially Natsu who ate a lot like usual.

"So Lyon, how are things going at Lamia scale?"

"The old hag (Master) is as crazy as ever but we've been going on some cool missions lately so it keeps us away from her. Of course it wouldn't be so bad if I had someone to spend more time with." He looks at Juvia causing her to blush pink.

"Why don't you two go on some rides? Our guys aren't too fond of them." Suggests Lucy

"Wanna go on a ride?"

"Juvia would like to go on the Ferris Wheel with Lyon-sama." He takes her hand and they walk over to the ride.

Mira- "I think she's enjoying herself."

Lucy- "I'm starting the wonder who we're trying to put together."

Mira- Snickering, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Standing in line for the Ferris Wheel, "Lyon-sama, are you enjoying yourself?"

"With you, every minute." He grins making her blush again.

"J,Juvia is too." She smiles

 

"Gray, why Are you so upset? Maybe she got tired of waiting.  You haven't returned any of her affections for you."

"I don't know why I'm so mad, I just am."

"Do you like her?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I asked do you like her?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well you don't get this mad about a girl dating another guy unless you do."

 

Once in their car on the Ferris Wheel, Lyon puts his arm around Juvia's shoulders. She cuddles to him. There is a silence between them as she ponders her feelings. _'Juvia is supposed to be here to catch Gray-Sama but she's confused.... Lyon is so sweet, affectionate... I think I'm starting to like him..’_

"Juvia, you're quiet, are you okay?"

Nodding, "Just thinking."

"What about may I ask?"

"Um, I don't want to say right now."

"Okay, I won't push." “Juvia, do you know why I like you so much?” She shakes her head _‘no’_. “You’re such a beautiful girl, smart, strong, not to mention a water mage and an ice mage; it’s just a no-brainer.”

“You’re really sweet Lyon-sama. You’re making Juvia feel very special right now.”

“Well you are worth it. I’d do anything to make you happy.”

She puts her head on his shoulder. He grins

 

After the Ferris Wheel, Juvia leads Lyon to the Tunnel of Love. "You really wanna go in there?” He questions her.

"Yes."

 

Trailing the couple....

"What the hell, they're heading for the Tunnel of Love!!" Seethes Gray. Loki holds him from rushing after the couple.

"Not yet, Gray. I wanna see what happens next."

"Why the hell for!"

"Just stay put and don't do anything stupid."

 

Waiting in line again. Juvia reaches for Lyons hand. Looking down he's surprised that she made a first move.

Once in the boat, she snuggles up to him. He's surprisingly warm for an ice mage. Half way through the ride, "Juvia would it be okay if I kiss you?"

Turning cherry red, she just nods slowly. Leaning forward, he places a hand around her neck, another on her shoulder. Their lips meet.... _'so soft they both think..'_ She closes her eyes and gives in further to his embrace.

 

Lucy and the others are waiting at the end of the ride for the couple. As the boat comes into view, shock registers on their faces, they see the pair locked in a kiss!

Laxus- "It looks like Juvia's made a choice."

Lucy & Mira- “You go girl!”

 

Still watching from a distance Loki is shocked but Gray is pissed!  Loki is unsure of what to do; he thought they were trying to get Gray and Juvia together but now? But before he can turn to Gray or say anything Gray takes off running towards the ride.

"Juvia!!"

Breaking her kiss with Lyon, Juvia's eyes grow wide. "Gray-sama." She utters.

"Juvia!!" He screams again, almost to them now

Lyon stands up and helps Juvia out of the boat as it comes to a stop and places her behind him. "What the hell are you doing here Gray!!" He yells back.

"I'm here to get my girl back!! That's what!"

"Stay away from her, she's my girlfriend now!"

"No way I'm letting you take her from me!"

 

Watching this all unfold in front of her, Juvia stands with her hands to her mouth. _'I don't know who to choose! Do I still want Gray-Sama or do I give Lyon-sama a chance?’_ She looks to Mira and Lucy, her eyes pleading with them, _'what do I do??!!'_ They both mouth back to her _'Choose'_

"Juvia! I'm sorry, I should have said this to you sooner but I really like you! Don't pick Lyon!"

"It's too late, you."

"Lyon-Sama..." she stammers "I'm sorry..,". With tears in her eyes she walks around him and starts to make her way towards Gray. He grabs her hand trying to stop her.

"But Ju."

Gray incensed swiftly reacts when Lyon grabs her and leaps to her side pushing him away, "Don't grab her like that!" He screams.

"But Juvia, I thought.."

"I tried Lyon-Sama, you were really sweet and it could have been more but…” she looks to Gray, “Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama."

"No, I can't lose to him! Not again! Ice-make!"

Gray beats him to it, “Ice-make Fishnet!” and freezes Lyon's body in ice. "Tch, still too slow Slits."

 

"Gray-Sama"

Hugging her tight to him, "Juvia. I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. I, I just."

"It's okay, Juvia is just happy you came." She beams.

The others now walk up smiling, "Took you long enough Stripper!"

"Shut up Flame-brain!"

Lucy- "For a moment there it was starting look like Lyon was going to get her instead of you."

Natsu defrosts Lyon. "Sorry man, I was kinda routing for you too."

Gray, "Why do I get the feeling this was all staged?"

Mira, "All we did was set up the scene but you actors had to play things out yourselves."

Laxus- "Just be happy you ended up with the girl."

Lyon- "W,wait, I was a pawn in all of this??"

Lucy- "Sorry Lyon but you did have a chance. Juvy wasn't sure who to choose so, we helped her figure it out."

Lyon just hangs his head and walks away completely heartbroken.

Mira- “I’m sure he’ll find somebody else to fall in love with.”

Lucy- “Well I think he’d be cute with Meredy..”

Mira- “Hmmm…” her match making mind starts to turn again.

 

Finally with Lyon gone she feels the tension dissipate. Now giggling, "Juvia finally caught Gray-sama!" Hugging him.

Mira- "You two are so perfect for each other!"

Gray- "Yeah, Liquid Ice." He grins and sweeps Juvia into a passionate kiss.


End file.
